May Not be a Fairytale
by Mistress Me
Summary: Pairings: SoraXRiku, and very very small ZexionXDemyx Summary: Sora is wandering the streets and gets adopted into a family with a small boy and a mother, but what happens ten years later?


**May Not be a Fairytale**

**Okay so this story is dedicated to my great friend and fellow author Shinnimus.**

**Pairings: SoraXRiku, and very very small ZexionXDemyx**

**Summary: Sora is wandering the streets and gets adopted into a family with a small boy and a mother, but what happens ten years later?**

**_-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~_**

**_10 Years ago._**

_I was standing outside the fairgrounds looking at all the rides and unhealthy food. It was all strangely new to me and I wanted to experience everything. I walked up to the person selling tickets and asked how much it was to get in. "Sorry Sweetie it's fifteen dollars to get in for the day, do you have any money?" she asked. I frowned and shook my head. The woman had very pale blonde hair and beautiful green eyes with a hint of blue to them. I sighed and then saw a little boy behind the counter pouting, he looked older than me, but only slightly. His hair was a shining silver and he had the woman's eyes. The boy frowned and said, "What do you want kid? I don't have money". The woman frowned and said, "Riku, that's not nice now apologize before I give you a time out!". This 'Riku' sighed and said, "I'm sorry, I'm not allowed to go in either". I nodded and looked at the woman and asked, "Can I at least help you guys?". The woman crouched down beside me and replied, "What about your mom and dad, won't they be worried about you?". I sniffled a little and said, "I don't have a mom and dad, they left me at an orphanage when I was born". She picked me up and asked, "Well what's your name little one?". I flushed and said, "I'm not that little! And my name is Sora". She chuckled and said, "Riku, walk with Sora to his orphanage and pick up some adoption papers". Riku grumbled but stood up and grabbed my hand. I flushed deeper and walked with Riku towards my orphanage. Once we got there Riku turned to me and asked, "So umm, is it open?". I nodded and then grabbed his hand again pulling him up and through the doors. I walked up to the lady that always checked kids in and out and rang the bell. She smiled down at me and said, "Why hello Sora, can I help you? Oh! It seems you have a new friend". I nodded and replied, "His mom wants to adopt me, she's selling tickets at the fair and she wanted us to come get the papers, could please asspire some?". She chuckled and asked, "Do you mean acquire?". I nodded and she haded us some papers. I hugged her leg and said, "Bu Bye Miss Anne!". She chuckled and waved as we walked out through the doors again. We were walking back when suddenly my knees gave way and I tripped and fell in the middle of the road. A car was coming and I held my breath but tried to move out of the way. My ankle hurt and I couldn't move. Just as I thought the car was going to hit me, Riku pulled me out of the way. I fell backwards on him and he held me around the waist. I looked into his eyes and he asked, "I couldn't let anything happen to my best friend could I?". And at that moment, I knew I was in love with him._

_**Current Day:**_

I walked into my shared room with Riku and saw Kairi sitting on my bed. "Hey Sora! I came to see if you and Riku wanted to go to the island with me and Olette?" she stated. I chuckled and said, "Olette and I". She looked confused and asked, "You and Olette what?". Just then Riku walked in laughing and said, "He was just correcting your grammar Kairi, don't PMS on us". Riku set his arm on Sora's shoulder and then said, "Sure we'll go with you guys, but no more trying to kiss us. (*insert dramatic sigh and dreamy voice with hint of amusement*) You know my heart belongs to my beloved brother Sora". I blushed when he slipped his arms around my waste. In honesty Riku just liked to tease everybody and since I was around more than anyone else, I was his favorite target. I stuck my tongue out at him and he grabbed his heart as if he were in pain. I picked up my shoes and quickly slipped them on. My friend Cloud had finally convinced me to get normal sized shoes and regular clothes to. Riku chuckled and said, "Hurry up Sora, you take to long". I frowned and pushed my wallet into my pocket in case we wanted to browse town later. I followed them out of the room and down to our tiny boats. I got into one with Riku and we had a race with the girls o see who would get there first. We DOMINATED and waited on the island for about ten minutes until they got there. Riku and I walked over to our bent down papou tree and sat side by side waiting for the girls. I started feeling dizzy and clutched Riku's arm. He looked at me concerned and started, "Sora what's the-" and then I fell into his arms before I couldn't see anything.

_**1 Hour later.**_

I woke up and saw Riku looking down worriedly at me. "Ri-ku, what happened? I remember feeling woozy and then you started to say something but nothing after that" I said. He ran his fingers through my hair and said, "You fainted from heat exhaustion so we took some water from the ocean and splashed some on your face to try and cool you down, you've been out for an hour, are you alright?". I nodded and replied, "Yah I'm fine, could we go into town?". Riku smiled and asked, "Course, did you want something?". I shrugged and he smiled. He turned towards the girls and said, "Well, it's been a great time but I'm going to take Sora into town now, stop by later if you want". The girls nodded and Riku and I made our way to the boats. We rowed back to town and jumped off. Riku grabbed my hand and dragged me off into a resturaunt. "Why are we here?" I asked. He chuckled and said, "I'm buying you a drink of course, water or juice?". I smiled and said, "Juice please". He ruffled my hair and told the guy to get a mango raspberry banana juice, my favorite. Once the juice got here he handed it to me and we walked out after he paid. "So where do you want to go Sora?" Riku asked. I looked around and said, "I want to get something for mom, so let's head to the jewlery store". He nodded and walked in with me. I looked over everything and then saw the perfect thing. It was a simple ring with a silver band and a tiny tripled heart carved into it. I looked at the price and saw that I had enough. I bought it and then realized that I only had three dollars left. I sighed and said, "Okay, so...let's go to the toy store". Riku chuckled and we walked in looking at the amazing hand crafted toys. I saw a medium sized dark brown teddy bear with a black vest and a purple ribbon around it's neck. For some reason I was intoxicated by the bear. I continued to stare at it and then looked at the price, it was thirteen dollars. I sighed and started to walk out of the store. I waited for Riku outside so I wouldn't be furtherly depressed by not being able to obtain the bear. A few minutes later Riku walked out with a bag in his hand. I looked at him curiously but he just smiled. I tried to look in the top but there was a box covered with wrapping paper. After about ten more minutes of shopping we walked home to discover a mand with lilac hair sitting on our porch with a blonde. "Umm, hello?" I asked to them. The lilac haired man smiled and said, "Sora! Riku! Sup guys?". I looked at Riku and he smiled. He ran over to them and hugged them both. "Hey Zexion, Demyx. I'm guessing Sora doesn't remember you guys". Sora thought hard and then said, "Oh yah! You guys were in our third grade class! It seems like I'm the only one who hasn't gotten taller". Riku chuckled and said, "It's alright Sora, it just makes you cuter". I blushed and Riku ruffled my hair. "We just wanted to stop by and tell you guys that we plan on moving here next summer. We'd stay longer but we have to go to a funeral, Zexion's uncle died". I hugged Zexion and he chuckled. Once they started walking away Riku pulled me up to our room and said, "So Sora, want to play Truth or Dare? The rules of this are that you're only allowed to pick truth once though". I contemplated this and then nodded. "Okay so you go first". I looked at him and said, "Truth or Dare?". Riku smirked and said, "Dare". I thought about it and said, "I dare you to open the window and scream that you like pink ponies and cupcakes". Riku obliged and when he came back his face was beat red. "Old ladies grandson gave me a funny look" he said. I giggled but stopped abruptly when Riku climbed on my lap and seductively whispered, "Truth or Dare". I gulped and stuttered out "D...Dare". He moved his face closer to mine and said, "I dare you to kiss me". His breath tingled against my lips and I felt my face turn into an extremely bright red. I moved my face a little closer to his and then closed the distance between our lips. My stomach did flips and jumps all over the place as I felt my heart increase to the maximum speed without it actually being a danger to my health. Riku pushed me backwards on the bed I was sitting on and crawled on top of me. He pressed down with a little more force and then he moved his lips slowly towards my jawbone. His petal soft lips placed a kiss there and then continued to move down further reaching my neck. He started to nibble at my skin and I felt like I was on an ecstasy high. Riku moved his lips back up to mine and slid his hands up the front of my shirt. He started to lightly brush his fingers across my skin giving me goosebumps. He slipped my shirt over my head and I felt the cool air hit my chest. I looked into Riku's eyes questioningly and he placed a hand gently on my cheek in return. "Sora, I love you. I always have, and I always will" he said. I blushed deeply and said, "I feel the same way Riku". He smiled sweetly and placed his lips on mine once more. This time he gently grazed his tongue over my bottom lip and I slightly parted them. He slipped his tonuge into my mouth and moved it along each crevice tantalizingly slow. He pulled away and sat up. He walked over to the bag he had from earlier and handed me the box from inside. I looked at it and he said, "It's for you, hope you like it". I opened the box and saw the bear from the toy store earlier. I took it out of the box and smiled hugely. I set it down beside me and attacked Riku. "Thank you Riku! I love it so much, I'll name it Riso". Riku looked at me and asked, "Why Riso?". I blushed and said, "It's the first two letters of both of our names put together". He chuckled and kissed me again. "Sora, will you be my boyfriend?" he asked. I nodded and then wrapped my arms around his neck. Just then our door opened and mom saw us in the embrace. "Boys, is there something I'm missing here, or have you two finally gotten together?" she asked. We both were confused and mom smiled and said, "Aww! I'm so glad that you two are happy, I knew this would happen from the day you met!". I blushed and slipped on a t-shirt. "Oh! Mom I got you something while we were in town today" I said. I grabbed the small ring box out of the bag and presented it to her. "There are three hearts here, one for You, Riku, and me". She smiled and hugged me tightly. She kissed my forehead and said, "I'm really glad you boys are together, I'm going to *sniff* go cook dinner now". I smiled and then Riku kissed me again and said, "I'm glad we're together to". I smiled and agreed. So maybe this wasn't a fairytale ending, but it's the one I wanted, just to be with Riku, is enough for me.


End file.
